Primal Instincts
by Yaku-R
Summary: A night after a concert in a foreign city. What else can the girls in Muse do but relax and sleep... right? Wrong. When a mysterious present disguised as heaven arrives in the hands of the 9 muses, is just a matter of time before things get out of control and they succumb to their deepest desires. At least rooms are paired with their loved ones. Nicomaki/Nozoeri/Rinpana/HonoKotoUmi
1. Sweet Curse

Well, I'm ashamed I haven't continued my other story but this was necessary. I recently read an awesome NozoNico fanfic (Check it out if you're not against futa lol... Aphoridte's Muse I think?) and I just had to publish some Love Live stuff. I've already been months in Idol Hell yet I published nothing of what I had written... until now. IN ADVANCE! This will be really NSFW... like extremely so. I'll explain later on on the afterword. Enjoy the Prologue.

* * *

After saying their thanks and goodbyes to the stadium filled with their enthusiastic fans, each one of the girls of muse went to the backstage with light steps; they were drenched in sweat and tired yet the smiles plastered on their faces said otherwise.

"Did you see? Did you see? The stadium was packed! I can't believe it!" Honoka happily beamed at her fellow members while pointing at the stage still filled by many of their fans.

"Yeah nya~. Rin can't believe how many of our fans were cheering for us! It was like a sea of lights! Right Kayo-chin?" the ginger girl clung to her childhood friend with a bright smile, making the girl blush.

The brunette answered with a small smile. "Yes, all the lights with our colors were very pretty"

"And each one of them were from a person who believed in our work" Kotori added with a gentle voice.

"Indeed, this makes all our practice worth the time" the quarter Russian breathed happy about the results of their many hours of training.

"Of course it was worth all the drops of sweat! The Great Nico managed to receive and answer two encores in a single night" the petite girl loftily swelled her tiny chest, to which a red head at her side answered with a bored sigh.

The raven haired girl immediately shot her a glare and was about to grumble when the voluptuous girl at her side pet her head. "Now now Nicocchi, don't begin fighting as soon as you can. I understand couples fight every once in a while but you need to keep your temper in check. Or else you'll get wrinkles on that tiny face of yours"

Nozomi coyly chuckled when she saw how bright the cheeks of both girls turned red thanks to her playful comment. "We are not a couple!" both yelled at the same time, only managing to fuel Nozomi's laughter.

"Please don't start teasing them just before we go to the hotel Nozomi" Umi sighed while she saw Nico grumbling with Nozomi and Maki staring at the floor with an embarrassed face, her index finger constantly tugging a strand of her crimson hair.

"A present for the girls of Muse!" suddenly a man working in the stadium arrived with a medium sized box enveloped by shiny emerald wrapping and a dark bow.

"A gift! Look Umi-chan! It's a gift from our fans!" Honoka jumped to grab the box but Umi stopped her on her tracks, grabbing it instead. "Unfair! I wanted to look at the card first!" Honoka pouted while Kotori pat her back.

"Let me read it first. It says:

" _Dear Muse, I'm one of your greatest fans and have come from far away just for this concert. I enjoy all your work and have been following you ever since I was able to hear your songs. The relationships you hold with one another keep my darkest days bright, yet I think perhaps it's time to give the next step? I hope these special chocolates bring you together with your loved ones. They're marked for each one of you. I hope you enjoy them and have a pleasant night. Don't worry effects are momentary. Sincerely Kako."_

Well, I don't quite get what he says, but apparently there's chocolate in this box" Umi cocked her head to the side while she looked at the box. It seemed too big to just hold chocolates.

"C-chocolate! Harasho~ He certainly knows what to gift." Eri smiled while imagining the size of the chocolates within the fancy box.

"Rin is still confused of what he meant in that card nya~" Rin furrowed her eyebrows at the golden piece of paper resting on the emerald box.

"He's a foreigner, he probably wrote something wrong or is a type of expression used outside of Japan, we shouldn't sweat that stuff" Nico shrugged giving it no importance.

"Nico-chan is probably right Rin-chan. We shouldn't worry." Hanayo gave a reassuring smile to her childhood friend.

"Well then let's look at those foreign chocolates! I want to eat one now!" Honoka almost drooled over the box until Umi glared at her. "No way, you won't be eating chocolate if we're going to share room. You won't let Kotori and I sleep"

Honoka widened her eyes and let tears almost escape them. "No fair! I'm not a kid anymore! I'll behave I swear." The ginger leader sent Umi a puppy stare yet the blunette didn't yield until a soft hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Come on Umi-chan, let Honoka-chan enjoy some sweets. It's just after the concert and she worked hard to earn it. I trust she won't get crazy at night, right Honoka-chan?" Nozomi sent a small wink at the younger girl to which she nodded with a serious gaze.

On the other hand the archer just sighed, "Fine then, but if you don't let me sleep I won't let you sightsee tomorrow" she threatened. Then she began taking the fancy lid off the box, as soon as she opened it everyone looked at the content with disappointed eyes.

The box was big enough to hold either 20 normal chocolates or 9 big chocolates, yet it hold only 9 normal sized chocolates that didn't look as expensive as the box said. It was clearly visible the sadness in Eri's eyes after looking at the inside.

Each chocolate had the name of one of them with a glossy substance of the color each one of them wore, along with a small symbol. The chocolate had a crimson red color with dark lining surrounding it, it certainly didn't seem fancy, but it was out of the ordinary.

"That's all nya~? Rin expected something bigger or more elegant" Rin quickly expressed what everyone thought. Nozomi however couldn't keep her eyes away from the sweets inside the box, something told her there were much more than was could be seen, but she couldn't detect if it was for better or for worse.

"Perhaps their value is on their taste? Papa has brought many expensive chocolates and though some didn't look like it, their taste was what made them especial." The tried to revive the hopes of her fellow members.

"Yeah! Besides it's not about how it looks or how it tastes even. It is about the feeling the fan who gave it to us put in them." Honoka added regaining her common energy. The ginger quickly grabbed the chocolate with her name in orange and stuffed it in her mouth.

Immediately her blue eyes shined with delight and a placid smile appeared on her face "Woaaah… I would change all the bread in the world just for another one of these." The ginger tried to eat the outer chocolate as slow as she could yet it was quickly melting on her mouth, mixing with the inner filling, which had a fruity, acid yet somehow coppery flavor.

Any other day she would find that taste horrible, yet the mixture of both caused an explosion of pleasure in her mouth.

All the other members, looking at their leader's state quickly grabbed their own chocolate and ate it, receiving the same flamboyant and exquisite flavor, each one slightly different from the one of the other members yet equally delicious.

They quickly regretted having eaten the chocolate in a single bite yet were more than grateful for the small piece of heaven they had eaten, feeling slightly lighter. "You were right Maki-chan. Appearance means nothing with that flavor" Nico gave a small thumbs up to the girl at her side who only managed to nod with flushed cheeks.

"I can't believe there's something more delicious than autumn rice" Hanayo sighed happily as the last bits of chocolate melted on her cheeks. "Harasho… I need to know the brand. I'll buy a dozen even if they cost a ton" Eri wishfully said having finished the luscious sweet.

Rin quickly grabbed the box with Eri and searched for any type of brand, yet they found nothing at all and looked dejected. "There's no brand nya~". "You mean we won't be able to get any more of them?" Umi replied with concern.

"Seems like it, unless our fan sends us more on another concert. Until then we won't be eating more of them" Nozomi answered a bit saddened. "No fair! How can we eat the most delicious thing in the world just once in our lives! That's cruel!" Honoka, having recovered from her state of "chocolate enlightenment" shot up.

All the girls looked at each other and sighed. "Well, at least we got to taste them. Better than nothing right?" Eri tried to liven up everyone though she also felt gloomy. "Eri-chan is right. Let's just rest after the concert, it's already 11:23pm and we had a hard day. Let's rest" the ashen haired girl changed the topic.

"Oh right! Rin is dying from exhaustion and the bed from the hotel feels like feathers! Let's go. Let's go!" Rin's excited state animated everyone and soon, the 9 muses were going to their hotel in the black limousine the company had hired just for this concert.

They were barely noticing it but their bodies were slowly yet surely heating up with each passing minute, foreshadowing the events that would happen by dawn thanks to the effect of those "foreign chocolates" cursed by an enchanting spell.

Unknown to them, it would become a night filled with carnal desires none of them knew they held, yet existed deep in their beings.

* * *

Well that's the prologue, very short, very dumb, straight to the point and honestly kinda odd right? Well, the situation itself is odd so whatever :v (?). The pairings are NicoMaki, NozoEri and RinPana. I still don't know if I should handle Kotori Umi and Honoka as a trio or as something else. I would appreciate it if you left a thought about what to do with them.

Now onto more serious topics, the girl's bodies will undergo some changes, I was planning on animal characteristics (like with the catgirls and that stuff). Yet, thanks Aphrodites Muse for corrupting me xP, I also thought about maybe some temporary futa with some animal characteristics (?). I know it sounds bizarre and strange but so is the story. This is still on doubt and may possibly not exist unless someone responds positive to the idea. It would be nice if you at least left a thought about this as a Guest, I would just like to see what everyone thinks about it in order to do the next chapter. If you don't enjoy leaving reviews a PM is also nice.

Thanks in advance for any help, I do hope you keep on reading this small series. Criticism is also accepted.


	2. Deep Curse

Well first of all I would like to thank anyone who gave an opportunity to this story and/or left a review. Really wow, I didn't expect this kind of response being quite honest. Now, I know this first chapter is kind of slow and short, but I honestly did my best in being as realistic as possible. Thanks to my dear girlfriend who helped me in explaining some things...

Now the first chapter will go to Rin and Hanayo because god they need this. I mean why is there so little material about them! It's so not fair considering they're so cute. So cute it was actually hard to write them doing lewd stuff.

Well I don't own Love Live, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **11:47pm**

The trip to each room was short, Hanayo & Rin's room was on the fourth floor so it was the first stop of the elevator when everyone clicked their respective floor button, yet Hanayo felt it excruciatingly long and asphyxiating. Ever since they had come close to the hotel her body had begun rapidly heating up and it was already causing sweat to permeate her skin.

The fact that the elevator was small, and cramped with 9 girls who had just exercised didn't make it any better. For some reason light touches and brushes felt 10 times more electrifying than usual, especially any type of caress coming from her energetic childhood friend behind her.

The way the slender body clung to her back, pressing soft skin against her thin layer of wet fabric, was causing strange effects on her body. Being honest she wasn't a rookie in sexual themes or identifying her own sexual arousal, ever since she had noticed her lingering feelings for Rin, new desires and cravings had begun awakening within her body.

At first she didn't know what to do with her new feelings towards her childhood friend, however she soon shunned them, attempting to ignore them to avoid any type of tension between the two of them. She then answered her body desires shyly and unexperienced, all while trying to maintain the same relationship with the energetic girl.

It was hard to say the least; the girl was a ball of cuddling energy, and the constant physical contact made her throbbing heart harder to ignore. The constant smiles, support and presence of the other girl filled her with a tender warmth, yet the brunette was stubborn on ignoring the emotion behind the same warmth.

That same physical contact had caused her frustration before, but this case was plain ridiculous; her friend wasn't voluptuous, on the contrary her figure was athletic and small. Yet now the constant rubbing of her small buds against her back made every nerve awake. This had happened many times before, but she had never responded with that much sensitivity.

As soon as the doors of the elevator opened, her ginger friend took her hand and dragged her outside. "Good night everyone-nya~! Bye bye" the younger girl happily exclaimed as their other friends left to find their own rooms. "Let's go. Kayochin nya~" the ginger smiled, squeezing Hanayo's hand.

The brunette felt her cheeks blush; she had always enjoyed the feeling of Rin's hand grasping her own. Since they were small it had always left a gentle warmth on her palm in her most insecure times, now included.

The ginger girl then began to jog to their room with hurried steps, without letting go of Hanayo's soft hand.

The flustered girl had some difficulty in keeping up with the hasty strides Rin made towards their room, not only because she was out of tempo, but also because she had just noticed her panty's fabric had gotten somewhat wet.

It was not only annoying but also incredibly embarrassing how her body responded to her friend in such a "lewd" way. She got angry at herself since she didn't want anything strange to happen between Rin and her thanks to her "impure" feelings.

Finally arriving to their shared room, Rin let go of Hanayo's hand and jumped to her own bed. The ginger let out a plaintive moan, stretched and began rolling on her bed, rubbing her cheeks against the smooth, fluffy quilt.

"Kayochin Kayochin! Isn't it awesome just how soft the beds are-nya~? It's as if we were sleeping on clouds!" the girl sat up with a big grin on her delicate features, her chartreuse eyes twinkling with eagerness.

Hanayo giggled at her friend's antics, momentarily ignoring the major discomfort present on her body, at least until it came back, hitting her harder than before. The sudden heat enveloping her frame and the tingling sensations overriding all of her body were so intense it made her knees tremble.

"R-r-rin-chan, I-l'll take a b-bath first. It's almost midnight and the q-quicker we bath the quicker we go t-to sleep." Hanayo tried to maintain her voice steady as puffs of air escaped her lips, failing considerably. Rin cocked her head to the side finding her friend's voice strange.

Without looking at her friend, the brunette quickly went to the bathroom and hurriedly closed the door, leaning on it as soon as she could. When she dropped to the floor she found her reflection on the mirror surprisingly… inviting.

Her cheeks were flushed of a vivid red color, a thin layer of sweat covered her delicate skin and her lips were opened, trembling just as her knees had moments before. She was panting and her costume for the concert was misaligned.

Swallowing she forced herself to stand up once again, with the pressure and discomfort on her abdomen increasing with each second it was becoming a hard task. She almost considered reliving herself as she had done so many times before, but quickly dismissed the idea.

 _"Rin-chan is on the other side of the door. I wouldn't be able to look her in the eye if she ever heard me or came into the bathroom and saw me"_

Instead Hanayo turned on the faucet of the tub, with the water on a lukewarm temperature she sought to calm herself down by soaking her body. With weak hands she began taking off her clothes, first her crimson pleated skirt and then her white blouse.

However when she was about to take off her underwear a powerful shock coursed through her body, feeling like a scorching heat that was consuming her. Her consciousness was fading and she was sure she would black out at any moment, so she quickly shifted her weight to lean against the wall instead of simply falling against the floor.

Moments later the brunette woke up, feeling the cold floor against her burning hot skin. Sitting up she held her head searching for any possible injury, but instead she found two soft, furry appendages, each one at the sides of her head. Hanayo yelped surprised when she caressed them.

Said appendages were not only actually attached to her, but also very sensitive. The confused girl looked at her reflection on the mirror, discovering a pair of thin, velvet brown ears on her head. Catching on the information that those two were basically deer ears she widened her eyes surprised, ironically synchronized with the anxious movement of the ears which caused her wonder.

"Someone help me!" her hoarse voice rung not only within the bathroom, but probably also outside. She quickly regretted her actions as the door was quickly opened by a scared Rin. As Hanayo turned around, wanting to stop her best friend from looking at her half-naked body, she was welcomed by an image she didn't expect at all.

Rin was standing by the door almost nude, only wearing the white blouse of her costume, and half open to make it worse. Her scared face was flushed and her breathing was a bit ragged.

"A-are you okay Kayochi-"Rin almost bit her tongue as her eyes met Hanayo's half-naked figure. Her already flushed face became even redder and soon enough she tried to cover her eyes with her hands, the new pair of black cat ears on her head flattening bashfully.

On the other hand Hanayo couldn't keep her gaze away from the fit body in front of her, those years of constantly getting into sport teams had given her childhood friend toned legs, toned abdomen and boy, a very nicely shaped butt. With a body which was constantly trained under the sun, it wasn't strange the appearance of tan lines on her shoulder and legs, it didn't make it any less appealing for Hanayo's hungry stare.

As she eyed the creamy skin of the other girl, from head to toe, an urge to touch the beautiful body in front of her, to feel her muscles with both of her hands overcame her. She didn't know why she was getting these needy thoughts; she had already seen her friend naked before… Was it because she was sexually frustrated? Or was it the way the shyly covered her body with that slender, cat tail of hers?

Not wasting time in finding an answer, Hanayo walked up to the ginger haired girl with sure steps and laid her hands on the girl's waist, making her shudder thanks to her cold touch. "Rin-chan" her husky voice expressed just how frustrated she felt, and Rin clearly noticed it.

The ginger removed her hands from her eyes as soon as she felt Hanayo's thumbs caressing her lower abdomen. When she saw her own eyes reflected on her friend's alluring one's she felt as if a spell had been placed on her being, where she couldn't move even if she wanted to; completely surrendering to the desires of the one she had feelings for. "K-kayochin..?"

"You're so cute Rin-chan. The cutest." As Hanayo slid her right hand over Rin's abdomen, the girl felt a numbing sensation spread from where Hanayo touched, down to her own crotch, which had already been feeling bothered moments before Hanayo even entered to take her bath.

The brunette lowered her gaze, noticing small droplets of sweat adorning Rin's neck, in a swift movement she lowered her head and began licking and sucking the sensitive skin, causing Rin to let out a surprised gasp. The girl bit her lip with her teeth who had become sharper, cutting through the thin skin and causing a small cut to bleed, yet neither of them noticed it.

"Since when is Rin-chan so sweet? She tastes sweeter than anything. Even sweeter than that chocolate we just had." Hanayo muttered as she continued licking her friend's hot skin. At the same time her right hand brought the ginger closer to her in an almost hungry manner.

Rin rode every new thrill caused on her body, but she soon felt how each touch was draining her energy, making her body somewhat weaker. Ever since they had arrived to the hotel she had begun feeling some fatigue and… sexual frustration to say the least. Now all she felt was jumbled up, causing an override of sensations throughout her body, and her legs didn't seem to care since they were giving in to her own weight.

"A-ahhh, K-kayochin" the girl moaned the name as she felt a bite near her collarbone. While they had been enjoying each other, they had unconsciously moved deeper into the bath, and Rin noticed it when she had to lean on the bath tub for support. Every action Hanayo took on her body was making her knees grow limper, and she knew that any more of this would make her fall.

Nevertheless Hanayo didn't give much thought to their change in position; she grabbed Rin's white shirt with both hands and slid it off her shoulders with ease, leaving her completely naked, much to the girl's embarrassment.

However she didn't separate to admire her work, instead she continued leaving love marks in every part of the girl's body her mouth managed to trap, leaving wet trails with each of her kisses. At the same time with both hands she continued trying to bring the girl closer to her body, holding her by the waist.

There was a moment when both of them felt Rin's wet crotch brush against Hanayo's thigh. The ginger let out a small grunt of pleasure while the brunette felt something warm and humid rest against her skin.

The girl with deer ears, feeling pressure increase once more inside her, not only began moving her thigh against Rin's moist place but she also trapped one of her pink, erect nipples in her mouth, teasing it with her tongue.

That's when Rin's body just couldn't keep up with the pleasure of having her loved one tending her frustrated and sensitive body. When her knees gave in, Hanayo quickly tried to hold her with her arms, yet it was so sudden she couldn't properly hold her and both ended up falling to their side.

"R-rin-chan! You're ok-"Hanayo felt a sensitive tightness brush against Rin's naked, upper butt, and she had to bite her lip to shush her gasp of delight. Rin on the other hand felt only two things from their fall: the cold floor against her side, and something quite hard against her bottom.

If it weren't for her hazy mind, Hanayo would have wanted to find out why she felt that tightness invading her and what was actually going on between both of their lower bodies. But with lust controlling most of her actions she found that information of no importance.

Instead she rose up to her knees, trying to separate their bodies the least possible by helping Rin get on four too, leaned against her slightly smaller body and began rubbing her new tightness and body against her childhood friend.

Rin widened her eyes when she felt the brunette's weight over herself, but that soon took second place of importance when she felt that same hard thing constantly pressing on her backside and something wet gliding on her back, causing it to lightly arch.

At first she didn't know how to react, but she soon found her friend's actions pleasuring; said hard thing was somehow turning her on even more, and Hanayo's bosom and warm tongue over her small back was quite a plus. However her newfound tail was making their constant grinding awkward, so getting the gist of how to move it, she turned it to the side, giving more space for the other girl to work with.

"Ahhh… ahhh Rin-chan. Ngh… you're so soft. Just touching you feels great."

Hanayo's body appreciated the space given, yet her underwear was becoming increasingly annoying the more she rubbed the girl she cherished. Struggling a bit, she took off first her brassiere, finally letting her plump, soft breast actually graze Rin's naked back.

Then, with clumsy movements, she removed her underwear, never staying apart from Rin's warm body. As she removed her damp underwear, Hanayo felt as if something had popped free from the cloth, touching under her navel and leaving a slippery trail on her and Rin's skin.

Still, she thought nothing of it until that same thing weighting down her crotch brushed Rin's entrance, sending shocks of pleasure to both girls.

"Ahhh, K-kayochin. D-do that again" Rin almost unconsciously begged as she lifted her hips, slightly parting he legs, and sticking her upper body closer to the floor.

Their new position, incredibly lewd and enticing for Hanayo's eyes, made pressing against Rin's wet place easier than before. And soon enough both of them were grunting and moaning as Hanayo's tip constantly caressed the ginger's sex. _"Rin-chan is so wet and soft… rubbing directly feels like she'll suck me in at any moment."_

"R-rin-chan, I-I can't anymore. I want to enter." Hanayo softly groaned as she bit once again her friend's back. Her sudden action caused the cat girl to completely arch her back in a swift movement "ahhh Kayo-chin" the girl whimpered when the hard thing which was previously teasing her entrance, now partially entered her being.

She bit once again her lip as a surge of pain came to her body every time that throbbing shaft plunged slowly deeper into her. Rin couldn't stop a mewl of pain escape her lips when the broad shaft came in touch with her virginity, starting to tear through it.

Immediately Hanayo stopped her actions and looked at Rin with concern evident on her eyes. "A-are you okay Rin-chan? I'll stop if it hurts." Being honest, every fiber in Hanayo's body was screaming for her to continue, desiring to reach Rin's deepest place. Yet looking at her friend's distressed face caused by her actions made her heart painfully throb.

However Rin negatively shook her head, she took two deep breathing and exhaled. "I-it's okay Kayo-chin. It just h-hurts a bit. Rin… I-I want to do it with you… I'll give you my first." Rin turned her head to look at Hanayo's eyes once again. Though they still felt intoxicated by raw lust, both of their eyes transmitted the pure love they felt for each other.

Hanayo gulped anxiously, with her heart beating now 10 times quicker than before she kept going in with care, doing it slowly to let Rin get used to the pressure in her abdomen. The brunette felt her tightness press once again against Rin's virginity, she bit her lip as Rin grunted once again in pain.

The ginger felt as if her entrance was on fire, invaded by a presence bigger than herself that was tearing her apart. It was an understatement to say it hurt a bit; it hurt like hell. But since it was Hanayo doing it she endured, grinding her teeth to avoid letting out any other sound of pain.

Since the brunette couldn't minimize the pain she would cause to the other girl, she decided to place butterfly kisses all over the ginger's back, trying to soothe her ache in any way possible. After a long minute that felt like an eternity she was able to rip through the thin membrane.

Rin's body under hers was lightly trembling and her breathing was ragged, her eyes were tightly shut and her cat ears were constantly quivering in pain. Hanayo caressed her head, trying to make her feel better in any way. "It's okay Rin-chan… we don't have to do this" she smiled gently when Rin looked up to her with tears on the corner of her eyes.

"But… I… with Kayochin. I want to do it. It doesn't matter if it hurts a lot. Or even if tomorrow it's still hurting. If I'm able to share this moment with Kayochin I know I'll have no regrets. So please… don't have regrets about this Kayochin." Rin, even with pain coursing through her body, managed to send one of her usual heartwarming smiles to the brunette, who had felt touched by her words.

Feeling less apprehension in her chest, she continued thrusting deeper into the small body. As she did so she caressed and kissed the girl's skin, trying to transmit the feeling she had locked inside her for far too long.

At first only Hanayo felt the pleasure building inside her, Rin on the other hand felt as if her insides were little by little getting scrambled. That's until she changed her position and angle a bit; suddenly it was as if the foreign presence got covered by electric impulses causing nothing but bliss.

The way Hanayo was filling her, slowly rendering her powerless and robbing her of any kind of sense of control was amazing. The pressure and numbing stimulation was quickly welcomed by Rin's previously pained body.

With each continuous thrust, their bodies felt a series of shockwaves of pleasure that spread rapidly, reaching every nerve. The tearing pain Rin had felt was now ripples of delight originating from the union of their bodies. And the moans that now escaped her lips were a clear sign she was now enjoying their union.

Hanayo herself was overwhelmed by how Rin's place felt; it continuously sucked her in deeper, and the deeper she went, the hotter and more intense all the sensations felt. It was like a warm, humid velvet. _"Wah... This is so hot… G-god I'm on the verge of exploding just from a few thrusts"._

She momentarily stopped, trying to settle down; the brunette had been about to cum from all the new sensations yet she didn't want their first time to end so abruptly. However her rest was quickly cut short when Rin began moving her own hips for stimulation.

"Ahhh… ahhh Rin-chan. Uwaah!"

Hanayo let out a gasp as the slender figure of the girl beneath her continued moving almost rhythmically against her.

"Kayochin… ahh… It feels good! It's touching everywhere down there… Nn! Ahh!"

Rin continued vigorously grinding against her, gasping for air between every moan and groan. When Hanayo had stopped so did the delight tugging on her lower abdomen. She automatically moved her hips in response to the lack of movement from the brunette, desiring to feel those numbing pulsations once again.

"Rin-chan… Rin-chan… Ah! Rin-chan" Hanayo chanted almost as if it was a mantra, her eyes half-lidded and her lips parted with each pant of air.

Rin looked back at her friend and felt a warm feeling envelop her body; the face of delight Hanayo was making melted her heart. _"ahh… Kayochin! If you keep on calling my name like that, I don't know how much longer I'll last."_ Rin thought biting her lip.

Being extremely close to her peak, Hanayo began thrusting again, this time harder and quicker. Once again she leaned against Rin and began leaving even more love bites on her small back.

"Rin-chan. It feels like everything is on fire. I'm about to-"Hanayo grunted as she bit once again the soft skin already covered by numerous hickeys.

"Fuah! Kayochin! Don't stop your hips. It feels good… so rough… and deep. Ahh! I can't bear it any... Ah"

"Me too Rin-chan… I'm going to cum… Ahh"

"Kayochin… Kayochin…. I… I love you. Always… Since long ago. You and only you." Rin looked back to see Hanayo's reaction even if her vision was hazy and she was barely able to process anything but the pleasure overriding her body.

Hanayo widened her eyes amazed by Rin's sincerity, and she felt as if tears of happiness would escape her eyes at any moment. She held Rin's face with both hands and deeply kissed her, transmitting all the feeling she could muster with that single kiss.

Rin could feel her own ears and tail twitch happily thanks to Hanayo's kiss. For around 3 years she had loved her best friend in secret, cherishing those bittersweet feelings for a long time. Waiting for them to die or be answered by her friend. Now that they were answered she was more thang ecstatic.

Feeling Rin's soft, delicate lips over her own, lightly quivering with emotion along with her insides constantly gripping her, inviting her to cum inside her was way too much. Separating from Rin, Hanayo let out a moan escape her lips as she thrust one final time inside her, deeper than any other thrust before.

As she reached Rin's most intimate part she felt herself somehow explode stronger than she had ever done so when touching herself. The constant pressure that had built in her abdomen was now being released in waves of relief. A tickling chill overcame her lower body as her shaft began to spasm within Rin. She clung to the smaller body as her whole body clenched, beaten by the intensity of the moment.

"Ahhhh Kayochin. I-I"

As Hanayo touched an extremely sensitive spot within, clinging to her body for dear life, Rin felt a strong pulsating feeling inside her, causing her muscles to tighten. Her head was spinning and her body shaking as an orgasm took control of her actions.

She collapsed with Hanayo still over her, only feeling a hot tingly sensation and as if something warm was being shot inside her. Every time the foreign presence filling her twitched more of the warm liquid flooded her inside, causing a sense of pressure once again. It felt nice how with each second and quiver more of the warmth spread out inside her, leaving her relieved until seconds later it would cool down.

For a full minute both of them rode their respective orgasms, enjoying the warmth of the body at their side. Hanayo was the first to move, pulling out of Rin in a single movement. Seconds later her semen and Rin's vaginal fluids escaped through the ginger's entrance, leaving a wet trail on Rin's bottom and thighs.

The ginger shuddered a bit as she felt the liquid escape her insides, quickly cooling off and leaving a chilly trail on her previously hot skin. Hanayo quickly proceeded to hug the girl and kiss her pink nose "What's wrong Rin-chan?"

"It's just that it came out and it's cold now-nya~" Rin bashfully looked at the white trails on her legs and crotch. Hanayo followed her gaze and widened her eyes when she saw not only the semen still pouring outside Rin, but also a penis "attached" to her own crotch. Her face quickly acquired a red color and she covered her eyes ashamed.

"H-how?! W-what?!"

"By the way Kayochin, how did you grow one of those-nya~? It works well but I've seen you naked before and you didn't have one. " Rin asked curious about the new addition to Hanayo's body. The brunette instead shook her head and looked at her childhood friend with anxiety evident.

"I-I don't know! Oh God Rin-chan, what if I just got you pregnant?! What will we do? What do we do? I'm so sorr-"Hanayo was immediately silenced by the ginger's lips. Her worry momentarily subsided when she felt the sweet taste of her lover's lip over her own.

"It's okay Kayochin… don't worry." Rin smiled amused as she looked at Hanayo's deer ears and tail twitching restlessly. "B-but Rin-chan! I-I-I" the brunette's voice wavered once again until Rin licked her nose then lightly tap it with her index finger.

"Really, what's the worse it can happen to Rin? Get little Kayochins or Rins from the person Rin loves? What's so bad about that?" Rin's positive outlook on their current situation caused the uncertainty in Hanayo to dissolve, letting a small smile appear on her face.

"And… Kayochin would be there with me to raise them… right?" Rin sent Hanayo a shy, wishful stare; her ears were shaking nervously and her tail was moving with that same anxiety. The image caused the brunette's heart to skip a beat as she tightly hugged Rin, pressing their bodies together.

"Of course Rin-chan… After all, I l-love Rin-chan the most" Hanayo nuzzled Rin's neck and planted a kiss on her cheek. Rin's face quickly flushed, her cat ears and tail perking up by the brunette's action. She smiled and responded by snuggling with her lover too.

"I love you Kayochin… the most"

"And I love you too Rin-chan"

Hanayo giggled as she saw the goofy smile on Rin's face, followed by a long yawn.

"Let's go to the bed Rin-chan… tomorrow we'll somehow have to explain this new things to our friends" Hanayo pointed at their ears and tails. Rin yawned once again and nodded, standing up and then helping Hanayo stand up too.

"By the way Rin-chan. Why were you almost naked when you came into the bathroom?" the brunette asked when she saw Rin's clothes laying on the floor. The ginger averted her eyes and nervously laughed "It's just that Rin was a bit excited and hot after the concert so… she… was planning to maybe… touch herself or something" Rin muttered the last part with her cheeks of a bright red color.

Hanayo too blushed when she learned of Rin's intentions, quickly giggling when she saw how both of them had been in sync. "It's okay Rin-chan… I also thought of doing that too" the shy girl smiled when she saw Rin's happy expression return.

Then Hanayo turned off the lights and walked to her bed. She eyed Rin's shuffling figure already under the covers with timid longing. "Say… Kayochin…" the ginger asked with doubt present on her voice.

"Yes Rin-chan?"

"May… May Rin sleep with you?" the girl covered her face with the blanket embarrassed by her own "childish" question.

Hanayo gently looked at the girl on the bed, covered by white blankets, still amazed by how always Rin seemed to fulfill her wishes without even hearing them. She walked to her with her heart constantly thumping on her chest, lifted the blankets and got into the bed just as Rin had done so, hugging her from behind and kissing her neck.

"Of course Rin-chan" Hanayo smiled when she saw happiness in the movement of Rin's cat ears.

Feeling her lover's heartbeat against her back ended up lulling Rin to sleep; she had never felt that much coziness and warmth before, and since it was coming from the one she loved it was easily 10 times better. "Good night Kayochin… I love you" Rin turned around to kiss Hanayo one last time on the lips.

"Good night Rin-chan" Hanayo kissed back, thinking that this amount of happiness was only possible in her best dreams.

* * *

Ye, there was futa, however it is for a reason and it will only be momentarily. Hopefully I'll get to explain how it works later on; it's all for a reason. Some pairings won't present it (2 will, 2 won't). I'll probably handle KotoUmiHono as the three of them together however I'll give Kotori and Umi some alone time first before adding Honkers to the equation.

Which pairing would you like to see next?

Btw sorry for the wait; you know... exams and stuff.


	3. Zealous Curse

Well the chapter is finally done. I'm extremely sorry about all the people who were waiting for this chapter and had to wait more than usual for it. The first week I just had to finish some project and Maki's event was taking all of my time (I managed to be on the top 3000 positions so woohooo!). There were also many parties and my girlfriend enjoys winter way too much. Being honest what caused me to take my time with this chapter was not only its length (seriously it is longer than chapter 1 + 2) but also just how complicated Nico and Maki are, I just couldn't feel comfortable about how their scenes were playing out once I wrote it down. Thankfully I could come up with this: it's not that great but I found it satisfying enough. I hope it also fulfills the expectations of anyone who actually had ones to begin with xD. Enjoy.

Of course I don't own Love Live... I wouldn't be crying because of the latest news if that was the case.

* * *

 _"Hot… Soft…"_ Nico began feeling her presence of mind becoming weaker with every second she passed within the cramped elevator. Ever since she had discovered idols, she had taken for granted that girls were soft and, like a flower in spring, their touch was gentler than the brush of a feather. In her mind that was a fact… yet now her body was actually experiencing that knowledge at first hand.

Fancy hotels weren't known for having big elevators, on the contrary their just as fancy lifts were small to look elegant. Making 9 girls fit into such an elevator would of course make them press against each other for at least a minute. And after this type of contact she was now sure girls were just as she thought. How did she not notice this before in the photo booth at the beach?

Maybe it was because Umi's fragrant hair constantly fell in front of her face every time she turned around to scold Honoka, perhaps it was Hanayo's fluffy, warm body trembling beside her yet she was mostly sure it was Nozomi's breath on her ear and her hands being the only real barrier between their bodies.

It was strange how her body felt that starving fever only one type of bodily frustration can cause, yet at the same time chilly goosebumps constantly raised on her body due to an eerie, displeased atmosphere oppressing her every time she brushed against one of these girls. It was almost as if someone was frantically sending daggers with killing intent at her nape.

That's why the petite girl felt incredibly relieved when Rin and Hanayo left to their own room in the fourth floor; the free space in the elevator decreased any type of physical interaction with any other girl and helped her "ridiculous urges" stop increasing.

With all that space she no longer had to feel Nozomi's tender body constantly pressing against hers, at least she thought that would be the case, yet Nozomi's and Eri's ceaseless flirting caused the well-endowed girl to lean even more on her. Due to their differences in height Nozomi would hold onto her shoulders, pressing her two "gigantic mounds of fat" against her small back, all while asking Eri to stop teasing her.

"Kyan~ Nicocchi~ Ericchi is being mean! Help me." Nozomi feigned a shriek at her side while Eri looked at both of them with a troubled, incredulous expression, slightly jealous of the girl's proximity with their raven haired friend. Eri sent a small, sulky glare while the fortune teller stuck out her pink tongue at her blonde partner "No fair Nozomi! You did i-it first."

"Oh? What do you mean by " _it_ " Ericchi? Would you enlighten me please?" Nozomi's cunning grin widened when she saw the blonde's face turn red, gawking at her as if she was asking her to do something either impossible or utterly embarrassing. For the quarter-russian it was actually both options combined. And her partner's hungry leer made it even harder to form any type of answer.

Nico, done for the hundredth time with being the third wheel between both of her friends, pushed Nozomi's face away from her shoulder, breaking her devilish smile. "Nozomi get off me and stop embarrassing Eli would ya? Besides your "cute Chika-chan" will try to kill me in my sleep if this keeps on." The ruby-eyed girl sighed, already knowing her role in their usual flirty sessions.

"And we already arrived to your floor see?" just as Nico pointed at the button panel, the elevator stopped and opened its doors on the sixth floor.

"Oh right. Let's go Ericchi." Just before separating from Nico's back the purple-haired girl whispered near her ear "You're not the only one who may get killed in your sleep due to jealousy Nicocchi. I can also feel bad vibes".

Nozomi recovered her sly grin when she saw Nico's cheeks flush due to their sudden proximity, she then looked at the other corner of the elevator receiving a cold, powerful scowl from the young redhead. She sent her underclassmen a playful wink and took Eri's slender hand, stepping out of the elevator.

"Enjoy your night girls, we'll do so too. Right Ericchi?" Nozomi squeezed the girl's hand and sent her a knowing smile, causing the quarter-russian to blush "N-nozomi!" Regardless of her comment, most of the girls in the elevator remained oblivious, except for Nico and Kotori who looked at each other awkwardly.

"Yeah yeah whatever, just promise you'll let your room neighbors sleep" Nico grumbled, still she felt relieved, no longer having any type of pressure or bodily heat against her. "The noise in our room is up to Ericchi; it's not in my hands Nicocchi… Even if I'm the one making it." Nozomi heartily laughed, amused by Nico's baffled expression. "N-n-nozomi! Sheesh! G-good night everyone." Eri hastily grabbed her partner and dragged her to their shared room with quick steps.

When the doors closed Honoka asked Kotori and Umi with curiosity if any of them knew what Nozomi meant; her serious, blunette friend shook her head, apparently not aware of Nozomi's suggestive comment, though her flushed cheeks said otherwise. While Kotori chuckled, trying to avoid the topic "W-who knows?".

Nico, for the first time in forever, was thankful her ginger leader disregarded her presence. Now she only needed to get to her room, go to her bed, and forget all of the spontaneous cravings her body was getting. Nothing could go wrong considering Maki would never put attention to any of her actions... or her actually.

The thought caused a tug of pain in her heart; from the first moment she had begun having any type of romantic feelings towards the rich girl she had known it was all to no avail. Both of them were way too different, and the redhead's only way of describing her was annoying and pestering. Why would the beautiful girl notice her anyway?

A deep sigh escaped her lips and she leaned against the cold elevator wall. Maybe it had been a bad idea to share room with Maki knowing these type of thoughts would constantly plague her insecure mind. At least their tour would last no more than a week, meaning the arrangement would be as short as their usual interactions.

Nico's right side was suddenly surrounded by a foreign warmth, she turned her head to the side, expecting to see her energetic blue eyes. Her surprise was big when she was met by a pair of amethyst eyes instead. Said eyes were twinkling with slight annoyance, and their owner was shuffling uncomfortably, her hand fumbling with a strand of her crimson hair.

"M-maki-chan?!" a shriek escaped the girl's lips, caused by the unusual proximity coming from the redhead. She felt the heat at her side intensify just by knowing who was causing it and her hungry fever returned, firmly settling down below her abdomen.

 _"She's hot"_ Nico gulped eyeing the sweat gliding down Maki's porcelain skin _"And god damn not only in temperature"._ The aspiring idol then proceeded to mentally face-palm _"Jeez, Nozomi's gayness is rubbing off on me"._

"W-why so depressed Nico-chan? You seemed quite giddy when Nozomi was around" Maki furrowed her eyebrows and avoided Nico's stare. Her glare piercing the corner where Nozomi had previously hugged Nico and a grimace of annoyance adorning her usually calm face.

"D-depressed? Pfff no way Maki-chan. The Great Nico-nii holds no kind of qualms in her pure heart. Besides it's just impossible to have any kind of negative thoughts near Nozomi y'know?" Nico maintained her voice as steady as always, trying to ignore the lump of nervousness settling on her throat.

 _"Yeah because if I ever act strange with Nozomi around she'll begin groping me again… And boy that's way more depressing than any other thought I could get"_ Nico sourly thought as she remembered the constant groping Nozomi had given her when she first noticed her budding feelings towards their underclassman.

However, there was no way Maki would read Nico's thoughts, and her carefree answer only caused her bad mood to turn even more bitter. "Oh is that so? Then there was no need for me to worry. Sorry if I bothered you." The girl crossed her arms and was about to go back to the corner where she had previously been, yet Nico stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

The raven haired girl had a dorky smile, resembling more a lofty smirk, and her cheeks had a pink color. Maki supposed it was because of the heated temperature inside the elevator. Ever since they had gotten into the cramped room the temperature only kept rising and sweat was already running along her neck. Since when had the elevator gotten so hot?

"O-oh is Maki-chan worried about me?" Nico tried to conceal her happy giggle yet failed miserably. At the same time Maki felt embarrassment turn her whole face red; it was all caused by Nico discovering she did care about her mood. It was in no way related to the fact she found the girl incredibly cute when she laughed like that with her cheeks flushed.

The spot where Nico's hand laid felt electrified, heated by the feeling of the idol's petite hand. Her gentle touch continuously sent sparks of unease through her body, causing not only her heart to painfully throb but also an area a tad lower. "N-n-no way!" she turned around, breaking the girl's grasp and avoiding her smug stare.

Before they could begin one of their usual squabbles the doors of the elevator opened on the seventh floor. The second year trio waiting for them to take a step outside; Honoka was holding the door open with her usual smile, Kotori was resisting the urge to chuckle, finding the girl's expressions very funny, and Umi was just calmly waiting.

"R-right"

The embarrassment was evident on Maki's face as she rushed to get outside of the elevator, Nico tailing just behind her and waving goodbye at the remaining 3 girls as the doors closed. She then arched an eyebrow at the redhead standing in front of her, face flushed and finger curling a strand of hair.

The walk to their room was short yet somehow filled with a crushing atmosphere of tension, Maki kept fidgeting, her legs sticking together as if she was a kid wanting to go to the bathroom. Meanwhile Nico felt her heart moving up her throat as she fumbled with the key on her hand.

 _"T-together… alone… all night. I-I-I just need to calm down. I-it's Maki-chan there's no way anything can happen."_ Nico's mind however constantly created suggestive images of the younger girl clad in almost nothing, causing a sense of dampness to settle on her crotch. _"Jeez! I'm such a virgin. I'm getting wet by images of a younger girl who still believes in Santa… might as well begin calling myself a pedophile"_

"We're here Nico-chan, we've been standing for almost a minute already" Maki poked her back, sending a jolt of energy down her spine. Nico dropped the dirty images on her mind and looked in front of her, finding their room number; 721.

"You don't need to tell me. I was just uhh… tired and…" _"thinking lewd stuff about you"_ Nico awkwardly said to herself as Maki eyed her curiously, not being able to find any kind of reliable excuse. "Sorry okay I'll open now." The girl surrendered to the questioning stare of the other girl and opened the room, both of their suitcases already inside.

Nico yawned as she walked up to her suitcase, Maki doing the same after closing the door. Nico opened the bag, rummaging through it in an attempt to find her pink pajamas. "Won't you take a bath Nico-chan?" Maki questioned as soon as she saw the other girl drop her twintails.

"Nah, I'm dead tired and we have time in the morning to take one. Nico-nii needs her beauty sleep more than ever now that I forgot my beauty products." Nico spoke with confidence as she finally took out the light pink hoodie and shorts.

"You should do the sa-"Nico haughtily turned to her underclassmen, going for the experienced senior look, and found the younger girl taking off her white blouse. "D-don't look Nico-chan! T-turn around or I'll punch you until I get you out of our room!" Maki quickly reacted covering her chest with her arms, eyes tightly closed and cheeks of a rosy color.

Nico, as obedient as a trained dog, quickly turned back to her side, only to find out a fine mirror "made and delivered by the gods" was reflecting the image of the girl getting changed. Now she was able to admire the red head's figure without the threat of having to sleep outside.

Her eyes were stuck on the frame reflected on the elegant shard on the wall. She gulped as she saw Maki removing her white brassiere, releasing a beautiful pair of rounded breasts with a ripe cherry on each one. As the delicate skin was hit by the cold air in the room, the pert buds got puckered, acquiring a slightly darker color. In no way less attracting to the flustered idol.

The girl stretched her limbs and ruffled her crimson strands of hair, allowing Nico to get a better view of her neck, her abdomen and- _"Really Nico?! Really!? Armpits? Oh god I'm way past the point of no return in gayness. Damn Nozomi I blame you for this"_.

Nico covered her whole face with her hands, feeling the scorching heat caused by embarrassment transfer from her face to her small palms. She slightly parted her fingers to once again take a peek at Maki, but she only found the reflection of the redhead with her purple pajama nightgown covering her chest and her own beat red face.

A guilty kind of relief settled on her mind while her whole body yelled in displeased frustration. She sighed, already taking the first button of her blouse to change into her own pajamas until the mirror now showed the image of Maki taking off her skirt.

 _"Nope. Nope nope nope nope. I may be in serious need of… physical attention… but I I've already done more than enough by spying on Maki-chan. This is way over any boundary I have put to myself"_ Nico quickly shook her head and shifted her gaze to her blouse's buttons. "Just unbutton the buttons. Just unbutton the buttons." She constantly repeated as if it was a mantra.

"Nico-chan?" a silky voice she knew quite well rang behind her. "I saw you were sweating a lot before. You should get changed quickly o-or else you may get sick and cause problems in our tour. Not like I care about your health." Maki avoided her gaze and played with her hair.

Nico smiled not only because the girl was now fully dressed in her pajamas, but also because of how cute she looked when she wasn't being honest. She put on the best grumpy face she could manage and shrugged the girl off. "Yeah yeah. I'm not dumb enough to get sick just because of sweat. Besides the room is not that cold… Actually it's overwhelmingly hot if I had to say" she muttered the last part looking at the mirror once again from the corner of her eyes.

"Well, it's almost 12:00am already so I'll turn off the lights Maki-chan. Goodnight. Y-you better not disturb my beauty sleep." Nico stammered, attempting to hide her soft spot for the redhead. "S-same here. And for your information only kids have trouble sleeping. Considering that wouldn't it be you who ends up sleepless". Maki smirked, amused by the jab she had sent.

"Ha ha. Very funny Maki-chan. Should I remind you I'm the senior here?" Nico felt her teeth grit as she grumbled ticked off by that unneeded comment. She turned off the lights, slipped into the covers of the bed and cuddled to fall asleep.

Maki did the same, closed her eyes waiting for sleep to overcome her senses yet it never came. She waited 2, 5, 10, 16 minutes however she only managed to toss and turn around in the soft bed.

Hot. Hot. Hot. She had previously checked that the AC was turned on so why was the room still so darn hot? That plus the unsettling pressure extending from her abdomen to her crotch was becoming unbearable. She was sure she wouldn't be able to sleep all night under this conditions. How could Nico actually manage to do so anyway? This would be a long night.

Suddenly she felt as if the scorching heat was consuming her whole body and her breathing turned into shallow puffs of air. The mixture of both made her body feel heavy and alien to her, but what she could still identify was how wet and bothersome her panties had gotten.

 _"This must be a joke. D-don't tell me I pissed myself"_ was the last thought Maki had as she blacked out. When the redhead opened her eyes once again she was met with darkness and a single dim light coming from Nico's bed.

What had happened? How long has she been unconscious?

She turned to the clock on the nightstand and found out just a couple of minutes had passed since her "incident". However, with that same plaguing, heavy toll no longer present on her body she forgot the dampness invading her undergarments.

Maki stretched and felt a pleasuring sensation invade her senses. Something was tugging on her wet underwear, and that same thing felt good as it became coated with her juices. She had to bite her lower lip to hold an unexpected groan from waking her roommate.

The sole thought of waking the other girl with shameful sounds made the younger girl want to die from embarrassment. She hid her head under the covers, even with a feverish feeling still present on her lower body, and proceeded to inspect the thing tugging the humid cloth around her waist.

"What?" she muttered when she saw an unexpected tent formed by her nightgown. She gulped and placed her hand over it, feeling a tingling sensation shake her body. It was hard and overwhelmingly hot, it also pulsated below her touch.

She had an idea of what it could be yet found the possibility of having "that" simply impossible. One of those just couldn't appear out of nowhere; there was no logical reason for that. She grabbed the hem of the pajamas and slowly lifted it, her eyes tightly shut scared to actually see one.

With trembling fingers, she took off her underwear and opened one eye. As she looked for the first time in her life at a real life penis she felt her whole body stiffen. Her eyes were glued to the organ and she didn't know how to respond. It wasn't actually big, yet her innocent eyes found it huge and too thick for its actual purpose.

The uncomfortable churning in her stomach increased the more she looked at the male organ but a sinful curiosity made it impossible for her eyes to stop staring at the erection. She poked it and felt a pleasing sensation spread through her body once again.

As curious and needy as she felt, the redhead wanted to get rid of her new body addition before something problematic happened or she did anything she deemed improper.

"Maybe it's not really on to my body. It can come off if I pull it... Ugh but it's so… bizarre. I seriously don't want to touch it.". Though her brain was telling her not to do it, a strange impulse in her body said otherwise. A need to touch, a need to feel, a need to satisfy the hunger consuming her body was telling her that this was the answer to quench the fire on her body.

"M-maybe… If I tug it, it will fall off and everything will be solved. It sounds dumb but since the situation is just as stupid there's a chance It'll work". Maki convinced herself and gently held her member with her hand, resisting the jolt her gentle touch sent through her spine.

Taking deep breaths, she began gently pulling on the hard rod; being the prodigal musician she was, every motion she did was calculated and followed the rhythm of the low moans escaping her lips. Not a single jerk made the dick fall off, but instead it only made her arousal increase with every satisfactory tug.

Avoiding to look at her actions on her lower body, Maki took her time to properly feel every nerve react to her soft skin against her hard member. It felt good to say the least: the tingling sensations at its tip burned any kind of guilty thoughts she was getting about touching herself in such a way.

The redhead was losing herself in the new sensations until she heard shuffling and a grunt at the other side of the room. The girl froze on her place, scared her "shameless actions" had somehow woken her fellow roommate up. She stopped breathing for a moment and took a silent peek at Nico's side of the room.

The girl was sitting at the edge of her bed, her back towards Maki and her cellphone on her hand. Her breathing seemed ragged and some moans escaped her lips as her back lightly arched.

Forgetting her new acquisition and rewarding discoveries, Maki got worried about the smaller girl. Was she having difficulty breathing? Did her sweat run cold and caused her to actually get sick? _"Nico-chan is probably too prideful to ask me for help even she's feeling bad. I-I should help her. B-but what do I do with this thing? Ughh… Maybe in the dark if I put the pillow over it she won't notice."_

Thinking it was her best bet if she wanted to help Nico, Maki grabbed her pillow, positioning it over her sensible member, and silently got off her bed, tiptoeing towards the other bed to avoid scaring her roommate.

She supposed the girl was using her phone to find out anything about her condition, but when her eyes got used to the screen's glare her whole face turned red with embarrassment. _"Just what the hell is Nico-chan watching at this hour?!"_ Maki inwardly thought when she saw the two women on the video touching each other's body in places way too private.

She shifted her vexed gaze to the smaller girl, wanting to smack her for looking at those kind of videos, and found out the raven haired girl was not just watching porn, but she was _"m-m-masturbating?!"_.

Maki let the pillow slip from her fingers as she covered her face with both hands, finding it incredibly hot due to sheer embarrassment. _"What do I do? Do I go back? What if Nico-chan sees me? Should I stop her?"_ Maki's mind was overrun by many questions as she kept looking at the same video.

Her edgy feeling however disappeared when, looking closer at the video, she noticed one of the girls in the video looked a lot like _"Nozomi"_ Maki almost growled the name. Anger bubbled up inside her as she analyzed the woman's features: large breasts, curvy body, violet hair, even the same devilish smirk! The only difference were her violet eyes instead of Nozomi's turquoise ones.

 _"Does Nico-chan feel… something towards Nozomi?"_ the thought left a bitter taste on her mouth and her heart painfully clenched inside her chest. _"But… Nozomi definitely loves Eri… Nico-chan has no chance with her. Is she that hung up on her feelings?"_ Maki grimaced understanding the kind of pain Nico would feel.

 _"I… I may not be able to change her feelings for Nozomi, but if her body is the one longing for attention. I'll give it what it desires"_ the redhead felt ambition take control of her and was able to let go of the feelings of insecurity or fright inside her. The desire for Nico's attention plus her bottled up feelings took more importance now in her mind.

She got on Nico's bed and crawled towards the smaller girl. Too occupied with her actions Nico didn't notice the shift in weight until warmth pressed behind her. She felt every hair on her scalp stand upwards as her hoodie was removed and a warm breath hit her ear. She slowly turned around, knowing she had been found out in the the worst position she ever wanted to be seen.

"Hmmm… I didn't know this was your kink Nico-chan" Maki hoarsely muttered at her side. Her violet eyes were looking at the same video Nico had just paused and her hand was now resting on the older girl's thigh. "M-m-maki-chan!? I-I-I swear it's not what you think! I j-just-"the redhead placed her index finger on her pink lips, silencing her, and pressed play once again on the video.

"Shhh… it's getting to the better part" her eyes went back to the video where the women, done with the foreplay, were performing oral sex on each other. Nico's face was almost overflowing with blood and she didn't know what to do but stay frozen on her place. The situation was just too crazy: the redhead of her dreams was not only leaning on her but she was also watching a lesbian porn video with her.

"Hmmm why did you stop touching yourself Nico-chan? Am I bothering you?" Maki asked when she noticed the smaller girl was no longer moving her hand vigorously as before. As expected Nico chocked on thin air after hearing her kouhai's question.

"W-w-w-wha? I just w-won't do that w-with you looking! G-g-god turn t-that thing off. I'm sorry okay I swear I'll sleep outside if you want me to." Nico looked at the floor like a mischievous kid who was caught doing one of its usual antics. Maki however decided to take the first step on her plan to fill Nico's mind with only her.

"Then I'll do it for you"

As soon as her husky voice reached Nico's ears she felt slender fingers creep down her abdomen and reach her crotch, sending shivers throughout her body and causing her breath to hitch in her throat. She wasn't able to notice the warmth of the foreign digits caressing her entrance since her groin was already burning hot.

"How long have you been touching yourself Nico-chan… you're really wet already see?" Maki raised her hand and showed the squirming girl her index and middle fingers soaked with her juices. "For being someone so stubborn your body sure is earnest Ni-co-chan" the redhead whispered teasingly.

Maki felt something brush her cheek and turned to see a black, fluffy "tab" twitching over Nico's head. She also noticed another one doing the same on the other side of the girl's head and something clicked in her mind when she remembered a photo Rin had shown her before.

"Panda?" she muttered with disbelief while Nico wriggled with embarrassment in her grasp, making her remember what she was doing a moment before and forgetting what she had just seen. Her hand went back to work between the girl's legs. She caressed the girl's folds and glided her finger along her entrance, coating it with her juiced, until she reached a stiff bud at the top.

She gently pinched it and rolled it with her thumb and index fingers, eliciting a sonorous moan from the girl huddled against her body. "That's a nice reaction Nico-chan, you seem to like it" Maki smirked when Nico avoided her gaze, biting on her thumb to avoid any other noise from escaping her lips again.

Finding a use to her other hand Maki swiftly unzipped Nico's hoodie and cupped one of her small breast with her left hand. The bare, light skin felt like silk to her fingers and the perky bud arched upwards, demanding attention from her skilled fingers.

Maki pressed her body closer to the smaller one in front, catching the sweet scent of Nico's natural scent mixed with light perfume. She glided her tongue over the sensitive, pale skin of the girl's neck, leaving trails of saliva and making low slurping noises below Nico's ear.

Nico was already panting because of Maki's expertly actions on her body, her eyes were tightly shut and she was biting her lower lip as it was increasingly harder to get a hold of her body. The cellphone on her trembling hand was in danger of falling to the floor and her underwear was already stained by her own fluids.

"I may not be Nozomi…. But by the end of the night you will only remember my name Nico-chan" Maki muttered possessively as she began leaving crimson love marks on the skin ranging from the girl's neck to her upper back, partially removing the girl's hoodie to do so.

Finally feeling her middle finger wet enough Maki prepared to thrust it into Nico. "Tell if it hurts Nico-chan." The redhead said not expecting any kind of answer from the dazed girl, yet she received a timid nod, only serving to fuel her urges even more.

She soaked her finger one final time before positioning between the girl's folds and entering her in an angle that would hurt her the less possible. Maki felt how Nico's insides were begging her to touch her deeper, reflecting in the way she was being sucked deeper inside.

"Nico-chan is so hot and tender inside, I can't possibly get enough" The younger girl began driving her finger deeper only to slightly pull out moments later and repeat her actions. She continued this cycle, feeling every part of the girl's crevice she managed to stroke. By this point Nico was completely leaning over her and moaning as Maki's finger explored her insides.

Jauntily, the younger girl spooned the slim body of the trembling girl, pressing her the closest she could to her own body. This made Nico feel something like a hard stick poking her lower back as soon as she pressed against Maki's body.

When the boner rubbed against Nico's back, Maki knew her nightgown and Nico's hoodie were an unneeded barrier she had to get rid of now. Taking her finger outside of Nico, she removed her pajamas in a swift motion, slightly raising her hips in order to do so. An uncomfortable feeling on her lower back disappeared when she did so, as if weight was no longer pressing down a part of her body.

She gave it no thought as soon as she heard a whimper escape her senior's lips, the girl looked up to the pair of violet eyes glimmering with lust and whispered timidly, her breathing ragged: "You're not getting second thoughts… right?".

The way her ruby eyes were looking at her with worry, accompanied by the softness in her voice made Maki lean her head on her small shoulder, hiding her flushed face. _"God damn she's way too cute. I can't believe Nozomi wouldn't choose her... Jeez I can't believe I just noticed how gay I'm for her. I'm sure my family would disown me if they knew it…"_

"Of course not… we're just getting started" regaining her composure, Maki tore away Nico's hoodie, leaving her completely nude on her upper body. She then lifted the light girl and placed her over her thighs after removing her shorts. Nico would have felt cold if it weren't for Maki's hot body against hers.

The redhead held the idol by the waist, pressing her closer to her hips, and began grinding against Nico's bare back. The feeling of her velvet skin caressing the sensitive head of her member was getting Maki harder and much hornier, pre-cum beginning to coat Nico's lower back.

Her right hand once again slid between Nico's legs with ease, this time plunging two of her slim fingers into the third year's core. Nico for the first time in the night moaned Maki's name as she felt skilled fingers stroking her insides. It was as if the girl was performing a musical master piece, each note she played causing different sounds of pleasure.

The way honey dripped from Nico's center to her hand, accompanied by her name leaving her sempai's plump lips as excited whimpers were making Maki lose her mind. "Eri's stretches do wonders Nico-chan. I slipped inside you easily." The younger girl let her eyes wander down to her crotch where her hard member was pushing against Nico's rear, she wondered what it would feel to push this time inside her.

After 5 minutes of resisting the urge to do so Maki couldn't resist the frustration pressuring her to actually have sex. "Nico-chan… I want to melt with you. I can't hold on anymore." Nico's exalted state eliminated any kind of confusion about Maki's actions as she was turned around, straddling the redhead's hips.

The older girl widened her eyes as something unbelievably hot and hard pressed against her parted lips drenched in juices. The member was in no way trying to enter her, however it was grinding all over her entrance, a fuzzy feeling spreading on her abdomen as her body fought the urge to guide it inside her.

"Ahhh… ahhh… it's touching everywhere down there Maki-chan. It feels so good." Nico panted as she felt her own hips grind against the member, following Maki's rhythm. "Yeah… It feels good. You're so hot I'll melt if this keeps going." The redhead groan, holding the girl's waist with both hands to make their grinding easier.

Nico wasn't a girl with a lot of stamina, and their, no-longer-dry, humping session was draining her remaining energy. To withstand the fatigue, she placed both of her hands on Maki's shoulders, maintaining her rhythm. She looked down and found what was moving against her core; poking between her parted lips was the head of a penis, Maki's penis.

Nico widened her eyes, surprised by the unexpected presence between their bodies. A small part of her was scared of Maki entering her, knowing penetration was painful whenever it was done to a virgin girl such as her. But a larger presence in her was excited about actually melding with the other girl, having her insides filled by nothing but her strong presence and having her pour her seed within her was increasing her arousal.

Grinning, Nico got closer to Maki's lips, giving her the best lecherous stare she managed. "I'm so tired yet you seem so full of energy down there Maki-chan." Nico lowered one of her hands and stroke Maki's member, slowing her hip's rhythm to tease the younger girl. Maki grunted in delight as soon as she felt Nico's touch, clenching her jaw to avoid releasing any other noise.

"Do you want to-"Nico smirked, hearing Maki's loud heartbeat thanks to the proximity of their bodies. "put it inside me?". By this point Maki felt she was going to burst at any moment, all the sexual tension was gnawing her from the inside.

"Ahh… ahh… Nico-chan I can't hold it anymore. I want it so badly." Maki pressed harder against Nico's small body, wanting to fill her yet restraining her impulses. She was panting, her gaze solely focused on Nico's eyes to concentrate and avoid taking the girl's virginity.

"Then do so Ma-ki-chan" Nico fondly smiled, cupping the face of the surprised girl and planting a kiss on her nose. Maki sent her the most heartwarming stare Nico had ever seen, her violet eyes filled with passion and tenderness. The redhead quickly captured Nico's nipple between her lips, sucking on it like a newborn baby, her right hand tweaking the other nipple.

She licked and sucked Nico's pink cherry to ease her tension before their actual love making began. Nico started panting, finding Maki's tongue as skillful as her fingers, she gripped her red locks of hair and found some hair different from all the others. She opened one of her closed eyes and found out she was caressing not only Maki's crimson hair, but also fluffy ginger fur.

She would have pointed out the pair of ginger, spotted ears on top of Maki's head if only the girl let her open her mouth to do something but moan her name. She was sharply lifted by Maki's arms, holding her centimeters away from where their groin met seconds ago. "I'm going in Nico-chan… tell me if it hurts"

Nico nervously nodded, feeling her heart beating painfully fast inside her ribcage. As Maki's arms brought her downwards she tried to relax her stiff muscles to allow an easier penetration. Finally, the tip of the hard member came in contact with her wet core, the whole rod was already lubricated thanks to their previous grinding and the tip was smoothly gliding inside her.

At least until it came in contact with her virginity and it abruptly stopped, the pain wasn't as bad as she had heard but she still had to cling to Maki's body to bear it. The redhead eyed the trembling body with worry, halting the girl's descent "Does it hurt that much? I can stop and-"Nico fervently shook her head and pushed her to continue.

Looking at Nico with her face contorting in pain Maki felt miserable, but since the smaller girl wanted to continue she'd at least do it the gentlest way possible. Holding the smaller body with care she slowly changed their positions, laying Nico on her back without taking out the little progress they had done. Her pair of ruby eyes looked at her confused, tears threatening to escape by the corners. Maki lowered her head to kiss the girl's forehead and with her silky voice told her everything would be okay.

With one hand she raised Nico's hips and began pushing inwards once again, her other hand focused on fondly caressing the girl's flushed face. "Stop me if you need to Nico-chan. I don't want you hurting because of me." Nico heard Maki's kind voice above her. Her melodious voice felt like a calming drug: the small idol felt all her muscles, but her heart, relax. The only tightness remaining in her body being the one in her chest.

Maki actually felt the change as the previously stiff barrier separating their bodies, though still present, was less frigid and more flexible. With another slow push she began to pass through the thin tissue, lowering her head to deposit butterfly kisses on Nico's collarbone. Finally slipping through Maki stood still for a moment, letting the girl beneath her get used of the foreign presence inside her.

After a minute or so she continued her descent, as her length was being pulled in she felt she was being squeezed very hard. The growls escaping her lips were a clear sign that she wasn't used to the way she was getting pressed _"I-it's going in"_. Nico encircled her neck with both of her arms and pulled her closer, the pants of excitement and ache resonating in Maki's sensitive ears.

Once she reached what the redhead thought was the deepest she could get, Maki stopped for a moment to catch her breath, resisting the pressure asking for release inside her. It was incredibly hard not only because Nico was small, but she was so warm and tight just the thought brought her closer to her climax. "It… ahhh… ahh… it's all the way in Nico-chan"

An out of place, small giggle rang at her side and she separated slightly, arching an eyebrow at the raven haired girl. "It's just that Maki-chan's ears are so cute… Are you that excited to be inside?" Nico chuckled caressing the fluffy lobe on Maki's head. The pianist didn't manage a reply as she automatically leaned her head towards Nico's hand, a purr of delight resounding in her throat.

The image was extremely cute for Nico: the younger girl had a content smile on her face, her eyes lightly closed and the new pair of ears twitching every now and then. The older girl also noticed that Maki's ears weren't alone, as a slender tail was happily swaying behind her back. _"Well, the leopardess image certainly fits Maki-chan. She seems so aggressive and grumpy, but she's definitely warm and kind"_ Nico thought merrily.

Maki was actually getting lost on Nico's touch until her loud purrs freed her from her tranced state. She felt her face boil with embarrassment and she snuggled on Nico's shoulder to hide from the ruby eyes that make her go crazy.

"Awww… I wanted to still hear Maki-chan purring like a kitten" Nico teased, causing the pianist to huff a bit annoyed. After a comfortable moment of silence Maki's talked once again "So I got cat ears?".

"Yeah"

"I thought that would have been, if anyone, Rin"

"Well you're not like a domestic cat. More like a tigress… leopardess actually"

"I see… Well Nico-chan is a panda."

"Really? Must be because of how cute Nico is." the girl haughtily proclaimed, expecting the usual jab from Maki.

"P-probably…" instead came the timid reply from the girl above her.

Another silence came, this time filled with embarrassment from both parties yet as comfortable as the last one.

"Nico-chan… You're sure you want to do this…? with me I mean." Maki lifted her face, facing Nico's ruby eyes with insecurity present on her own orbs. Having felt the affectionate, romantic atmosphere over them had reminded Maki that this… this was meant to only be physical. She was no substitute for Nozomi.

The question confused Nico, but she gave it no second thought finding it silly. "Of course. Don't worry Maki-chan. It's okay… everything has been great." Nico smiled trying to ease the girl's worries. It did work a bit, but Maki still felt anxiety and even guilt inside her. She pushed those thoughts aside and nodded.

"I'll move Nico-chan, tell me if I'm too quick." The redhead muttered as she began swaying her hips between Nico's legs. At first both of them found the pressure uncomfortable, their bodies being tugged by the other with each gradual thrust. By the fifth thrust a bubble of pleasure began swelling inside their bodies, growing proportional to the speed of their grinding.

"Ahh… ahh… Nico-chan… It feels incredible to move inside you. It's so deep." Maki moaned, feeling Nico clamping around her, pulling her in whenever she moved her hips backwards. By now Nico was a babbling mess, the only coherent sounds being moans of pleasure, Maki's name and several "quicker"s or "harder"s.

In the hotel room only existed the sounds of their bodies melding together accompanied by numerous gasps and moans of delight. It was the room of two virgin lovers giving themselves for the first time, the atmosphere filled with curious, thrilled discoveries about each other's body.

Maki pumped harder when she felt Nico's legs hold her by the waist, trying to help her reach deeper inside. Soon enough Nico began moving her hips too, following Maki's strong rhythm. The way the thick shaft hit her soft spots was always spot on and Nico wondered how Maki had found and memorized them so quickly.

"Nico-chan… Nico-chan… Nico-chan…" Maki desperately repeated as she hunched forward, bringing the smaller body closer to her as she exploded inside. A splurt of semen gushed forwards inside Nico as she also came from feeling the throbbing member inside her, her walls tightening harder than before. The older girl for a few seconds felt her insides being flooded by Maki's seed, her belly just a tad swollen thanks to the added pressure of the ejaculation in her.

The small idol had never felt as euphoric as now, an hour ago she thought her roommate and love interest gave no damn about her, but now they had actually made love, drinking on each other's voice as they did so. She felt so happy some tears actually escaped her eyes.

Maki however took it the wrong way, she knew Nico's body had enjoyed her actions, after all there was no grimace of pain anymore, but was she hurting on the inside? Did she think about Nozomi while they did it? Or was it about her first time gone with someone she didn't actually love? Her heart cracked when she thought about all these possibilities.

Not knowing what else to do she began apologizing. Her voice cracked at first, painful feelings occupying her mind since she thought she was taking advantage of the girl she loved. Maki had to take deep breaths in order to continue properly talking.

"I'm sorry Nico-chan" her voice was soft, softer than Hanayo's timid voice in her worst days. "I'm sorry I'm not as curvy as her." she repeated louder, her usually mellow voice broken. "I'm sorry I don't have long violet hair." Maki looked down at Nico's confused face, tears glistening inside her eyes.

"I'm sorry I can't be as wise or charming." The pain in her chest was worse than anything she had felt before and she knew that by now cold tears were streaming down her face. She began hiccupping as she cried, receiving restless stares from Nico who was hurting just from knowing Maki felt bad about something.

Seconds later she managed to calm her breathing and fix her voice enough to continue talking, Nico's hand on her back helping her. "I-I-I…. I'm sorry I'm not Nozomi. And I'm sorry I love you so much I couldn't stop myself from doing this to you".

Maki hid her face with her hands as she wept, her tears rolling down her hands and falling on Nico's nude chest. Nico was at loss; she didn't know what had brought Maki into such a self-pitying state. Until the green flashing light of her cellphone lying at their side reminded her of the video she was discovered watching, now everything seemed crystal clear.

Being honest she was conscious the woman in the video was similar to Nozomi. But she hadn't picked that video for that reason, it was because of the woman's violet eyes similar to the ones she loved, yet still lacking the spark only the redhead had.

Even though she always called her a kid, Nico had always seen Maki as someone of her age, even more mature sometimes, but it was now that she was seeing her as someone not only two years younger than her but also insecure and frightened. It melted her heart seeing the redhead so worried about her wellbeing.

"Maki-chan... Look at me Maki-chan" she muttered holding the girl's wrists to try to see her face. As a response the composer stubbornly shook her head, hiccups and a small no muffled by her two delicate hands.

While talking Nico sat up with difficulty, after all having Maki still half-hard inside her wasn't making it easier. She shuddered when she felt cum leak down her thigh, leaving a sticky feeling and staining the white bed sheets. _"Well… I'll have to clean that later on"_

"Please Maki-chan... I won't bite I swear. Do it for Nico-nii" the last sentence caused a reaction on the younger girl, who, after taking her time to compose herself, removed her two hands, wiping tears and any possible snot. Nico almost winced since her usually bright, violet eyes were misty and puffy from crying, her downcast eyes avoiding her stare.

"Maki-chan... Don't apologize for your beautiful body, nor for your shiny, red hair." Nico took a strand of her hair with a smile, encouraging her junior to look at her. "Never apologize for being anything but yourself. People can go fuck themselves if they don't like your finicky attitude." Nico contained a giggle as Maki sent her a sour glower.

Ruby eyes softened as she joined her sweaty forehead with Maki's, their breaths mingling as their mouths were mere centimeters apart. "And... Please... Please don't say you're sorry about what we just did or that you love me… I won't know what to do if you are sorry about that." Her calming voice showing trails of fear.

"There's nothing to be sorry because I love Maki-chan's body, hair and personality... And most of all because I love you Maki-chan. I am the one sorry because I can't accept your silly apologies." Nico cracked a smile holding the beautiful face of the girl straddling her. Her elegant features were glowing red, a calm, beatific expression on her face as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"No more crying okay Maki-chan?" Nico joined her pink lips with the trembling ones of her junior, finally tasting the bittersweet taste of Maki's lips and tears. Their kiss was slow, expressing the feeling they couldn't usually word for each other. The taller girl was able to detect traces of cherry balm on the pink lips of her senior, enjoying the light, sweet flavor.

Ablaze by her long-awaited kiss, Nico nibbled on Maki's lower lip, wishing to taste her mouth's insides. Maki quickly separated, her face as red as her hair and her breathing irregular. "D-didn't you say you wouldn't bite?" she screeched embarrassed, not expecting to feel anything but Nico's lips over hers. "You know I didn't mean it that way…. Besides we already made love, making out is one base behind that one you know?" Nico muttered, now sharing her girl's embarrassment. _"Maki-chan is innocent in the most unexpected forms"_

The pianist felt her heart about to burst in her chest from sheer happiness, and the way Nico kept them in a close embrace was making her giddy feeling increase. "I-I-I just hadn't finished tasting Nico-chan's lips okay!" she crossed her arms feeling a smug stare over her face. "A-and having Nico-chan tell me she loves me… How am I supposed to think clearly with so much happiness?"

Nico had to hold -aka dramatically clench a hand- on her chest since she thought she would have a heart attack at any moment because of how cute and honest Maki was being. Of course suddenly tightening her whole body when semen was still leaking from inside her was a bad idea, as a good portion suddenly poured outwards. She widened her eyes feeling the cold substance running down her thigh and staining even more of the bed.

"I-I-I have to go to the bathroom!" The girl quickly stood up, clamping her legs together to avoid any more leaks, and wobbled towards their shared bathroom.

Maki felt confused about what had just happened at first, until she felt a clammy, thick substance on her knee. She picked some with her fingers and after a quickly inspection found out what it was. "That explain why Nico-chan walked like a penguin." she laughed remembering the smaller girl's walk to the restroom.

 _"But that means I may get Nico-chan pregnant... I'm not good with kids what will I do…? But this doesn't work that way right? I shouldn't be fertile… Well I shouldn't even have one to start with."_ Maki rubbed her temples confused about their situation until the image of a small Nico with her violet eyes passed through her mind.

 _"Well… it can't be that bad. Mama and Papa would get the heir they want and I'm sure Nico-chan would be a great mother. And I wouldn't have trouble if the kid was that cute. Having a family with Nico-chan…"_ the redhead felt her face warm up to the thought, just as her chest. The door of the bathroom opened showing an embarrassed Nico.

The older girl fell tiredly on her bed and got Maki to lay at her side, cuddling against her. "You better take responsibility and help me explain tomorrow if someone notices the marks you left or how I suddenly limp when I walk" Nico stretched Maki's cheeks with her eyebrows furrowed. The younger girl slapped her hands away and rubbed her face with care.

"Of course I'll do it" Maki got their slightly damp covers over their naked bodies, spooning Nico against her. "I'll take responsibility of anything that happens Nico-chan. So don't worry okay?" she kissed the small nape, sending a chill down her lover's spine. Nico nodded shyly and began falling asleep feeling Maki's breathing behind her.

"I l-love you Maki-chan"

"I love you too Nico-chan. Good night."

The redhead gave one final peck to the girl's cheek as she let the fatigue take its toll on her body.

* * *

I just literally finished writing the whole stuff and wanted to publish it as soon as possible to avoid procrastinating even more. Therefore if you find any kind of important error please notify me to fix it as soon as possible. Leave me your comments, was it good? bad? unnatural? (No I'm not talking about the futa :v) so I can, hopefully, get better.

Next up is Nozoeri and their Glass Garden of Gay, meaning I'll be leaving complicated stuff for the last (KotoHonoUmi). Christmas (and my LL movie) is coming so the next update will probably be until January (Hanayo's birthday too :)) So until next time guys, Happy Holidays and Happy New Year. All of the fellow SIF warriors, good luck on Angel-Nurse Nico's war xD.


End file.
